MY STORY
by MiNaMi-tan255
Summary: Kinomoto Sakura had always been engrossed in her world. Everyone had viewed her as the anti-social one and she was not willing to open up to others. Then, came Li Syaoran.Would he be the one who hold the key to opening her heart? R&R!


_A/n: This is my 2__nd__ attempt on trying to make a CCS fanfic. The first one was just an experiment to try out different genres and focusing more on music. However, it was only read by a few and apparently I have zero knowledge on music, so I decided to abandon that story and start anew. So I present you a story by an amateur, useless writer. This is... _

MY STORY

Chapter 1: Part of the class

_Oh, yeah, this story is written in Sakura's POV._

_Disclaimer: The characters from Card Captor Sakura belong to one of the best mangaka in the world, CLAMP. Mizuno Minagi is aorika's original character._

"I'll be there to catch you when you start to fall for me," I read it aloud and squealed. I clasped my hands, letting the shoujo manga to fall on my lap, putting them close to heart. That line was so, so, so, so, so romantic. I was madly in love with Tsukiyomi Kazune. I flipped once again to the very page where he said those words. My face was burning, even without looking at my reflection; I could tell I was blushing from head to toe. I stared deeply into his eyes and kissed him.

"EWWW!!! You're disgusting. I'm trying to eat here." Mizuno Minagi. A girl with long black hair always tied into two ponytails. She's bossy and very strong as she's into every kinds of martial arts or any sort of fighting technique (and yes that includes sumo wrestling) and has a very bad mouth. She's my... well, I don't know, we're not really what you call friends because we're always at each other's throat. She does kind of give the vibe of a sister since we quarrel as much as I quarrel with my brother.

"Look who's talking. I didn't say anything when you were busy smooching a poster two days ago," I replied, not wanting to lose in this fight.

She blushed, "T-That's different! At least, I'm more realistic than you. I love guys who actually existed, not some bunch of 2-D characters."

"Hey! What makes you think you'll be together with whoever-it-is-like? He's a singer! Come on, let's be _realistic_, what's the probability -"

"That's enough, you two," said Tomoyo-chan in a calm, soft voice. Daidouji Tomoyo. My childhood friend. She has pale skin and her black hair is long and wavy. Unlike Minagi, she isn't really keen in joining sports and is more of an indoor person. On top of that, she's very rich as she is the only heir of the famous Piffle Co. She is excellent in music, especially her singing and she's known for having a voice from heaven. She likes flower-arranging, doing tea ceremonies, traditional dances and is really talented in tailoring.

Both of us stopped bickering and went back to our own bento. Tomoyo-chan is like the glue that keeps the three of us together. Without her, I can't imagine being able to eat lunch with Minagi. I wouldn't even be able to stand breathing the same air as hers. The school bell rang, indicating the end of lunchtime and the start of another few lessons.

___________________________________________________________________________

I yawned. It was a boring subject and the teacher was being less helpful by reading off the textbook. Everybody was busy discussing a more appealing subject like who was going out with or who had the best hair and all those things that didn't interest me at all. The volume of their conversation was growing louder, drowning the poor teacher's voice. I sighed, pitying him for my classmates' lack of respect and went doodling some random picture.

"Did you dig out any information today?" asked Tomoyo-chan, as we walked. Minagi is always updated with the latest and juiciest news and she is my informant and link to the outside world so she is sometimes useful. Without her, I would be absolutely clueless about what was happening in school, not that I cared because none of it seemed to be significant to me.

"A student from Hong Kong is going to come and study in our school. Unfortunately, he's going to be in the same class as Baka-Sakura. From what I heard, his family deals with Shaolin martial arts and he's an excellent swordsman. Plus, they heard he looked like an actor or a model. Wahh!!! I can't wait to meet him!!!" Minagi's eyes sparkled, as she spoke excitedly about this transfer student.

"Okay, this is where we separate our ways," I said as I waved them goodbye. There was a junction, separating our directions of home. Minagi and Tomoyo-chan went ahead, walking down a gentle slope. I watched their backs until they were out of sight. I proceeded with my own journey home. Somehow, I still couldn't throw away that feeling of loneliness no matter I've been walking on this path.

'Another member of the class, huh? I wonder if I'm also part of that class,' I thought. In class, I usually didn't talk to anyone. I would always be sitting in class, with my mouth closed. Basically, I was just a breeze that no one would notice even when I was absent. Well, I'm not in the same class as Tomoyo-chan and Minagi. And the way of how I behaved in front of my classmates was different from my actual character that I only showed to my family, Tomoyo-chan and Minagi. I wanted to open myself to the class but I was worried that they might think it was weird. I certainly didn't fit in the class. It was like I didn't belong anywhere near them. I was getting tired of my facade.

"Tadaima!"

___________________________________________________________________________

"Alright, time to settle down for homeroom. Starting today, a transfer student will be joining us. He's from Hong Kong and it's his first time coming to Japan so I don't want any of you guys to bully him. Okay, you can come in now," said Takeda-sensei. He was always like this, treating us like a bunch of kids when we were already in high school. I guess, that was why nobody hated him. He was probably the nicest teacher I had ever met. The door slid opened, and a boy with darker brown hair than mine, entered. He walked into the class, as the class' whispers grew louder. He went to the blackboard and wrote his name. Li Syaoran.

He faced the class and said, "Hajimemashite. I'm Li Syaoran. Yoroshiku onegai shimasu," and bowed. Although that introduction was polite but I caught a glimpse of pride in his expression and I definitely wasn't a fan of very proud people. The girls were swooning. What were they thinking? Well, he is handsome and all, but I knew people like him very well. I've read a lot about them in mangas. He was in the 'Dark Ouji' category. He must be snobbish and thought he could get money or woman that he wanted. He was very likely to be the type who had broken many hearts along his school years. The player. He was the enemy of all girls.

___________________________________________________________________________

I watched the ground as I made my way towards home. It was a lonely day. I only managed to see Tomoyo-chan and Minagi for only 20 minutes. We weren't able to walk home together. Tomoyo-chan was busy practicing the piano for her examination and Minagi went for training because the annual Karate Competition was just around the corner. I wasn't really able to release my true self for the past few hours and I felt like suffocating. I knew bottling up my feelings was definitely bad for my mental health. Because of 'that incident', I had been afraid to let anyone get too close to me and after that; I had been burying myself in mangas, trying to get away from reality. I had seen a shrink several times, accompanied by my father and brother, but it still wasn't working.

I sighed and continued to walk, still staring at the ground until I bumped into something. I looked up and saw a new, familiar face twisted with displeasure. Li Syaoran stood there, his arms folded and his foul mouth opened to say, "Enough already, psycho! I ran all the way from Hong Kong just to get away from crazy girls like you! Just when I thought I finally would have peace in Japan, I've already got a stalker from my first day of school!"

What was he saying? Psycho? Stalker? Was he throwing those harsh words to me? But what did he mean by that? I didn't do anything wrong, did I? WAHH!!! I'm confused!

_Hehehe!!! That's all for chapter 1!!! How is it? Is it worth to continue? I need reviews from you readers out there to get the answer. So, whether there's going to be Chapter 2, it's up to you guys! Oh, yeah for a change, I hope you can rate the story e.g. 2.5 out of 5 stars. PEACE!!! _

_Love, _

_Your anime-freak writer, aorika _


End file.
